


Kisses and Cake

by gemini_cole



Series: Dr. Cavill [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_cole/pseuds/gemini_cole





	Kisses and Cake

Kisses and Cake

 

            Tallie craned her neck, visually sweeping the room. Why did she have to be so short? Even in these heels, she was stuck eyeballing everyone’s nipples. Finally she gave up any pretense of being lady-like in her dress and jumped up and down a couple of times. Finally she spotted Henry sitting at a table at the far side of the reception hall. Dodging elbows and drunken bridesmaids, she made her way over to where he sat. As she slid into a seat next to him she crowed, “There you are! I thought maybe you ditched me and took off with one of the cuter bridesmaids!”

            Henry smiled at her as he forked another bite of cake into his mouth and replied, “Why would I do that when I came with the cutest bridesmaid of all?”

            “Flatterer.”

            “Yes, but true. This is a pretty swanky wedding. Did you know there are 4 different types of cake? I couldn’t decide what to get!”

            Tallie grinned as she watched Henry take another bite of cake while she sipped a glass of champagne. Right now, she was just happy to be off her feet, if even for a moment. After a moment of looking around she responded, “Yeah, Jenn’s an only child. Her parents kind of went overboard. And it doesn’t help that Jenn has a complex about making the wrong decisions.”

            “Well thank god for that. This cake is amazing. I couldn’t decide between the strawberry tuxedo cake and the dark chocolate bourbon for you, so I brought both. Want a bite of the strawberry?”

            Tallie wrinkled her nose and waved the proffered fork away. “No thanks. I don’t like health food interfering with my desserts.”

            Henry quirked an eyebrow as Tallie began to dig into the chocolate cake. “Health food? Its just strawberries.”

            “I have very strong feelings about this. I don’t like anything that could be considered healthy in my desserts. The streams are separate and never shall the twain meet.”

            “Fascinating. I still have so much to learn about you. What else do you have strong opinions on?”

            Tallie edged closer to Henry as she speared another bite of cake. Offering it to him, she smiled beatifically, as she whispered, “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

            “I would like to know, hence my asking.”

            “Hmmm. Guess you’ll just have to stick around for a third date then, huh Dr. Cavill?”

            “There’s going to be a third date?”

            Tallie looked at him curiously. “Why wouldn’t there be?”

            Henry turned towards her. Reaching out, he grasped her chair and pulled her closer so she was sitting between his legs _. Wow, those are some amazing thigh muscles,_ Tallie thought to herself. Her palms fairly twitched at the thought of running up those thighs to places yet unknown.

            Leaning in closer still, Henry brushed Tallie’s hair back, tucking it behind her ear as he whispered, “Because we haven’t kissed yet. I thought maybe you just liked having Dr. Cavill around. You know, in case of emergencies?” He pulled back oh-so-slightly, so he was almost nose-to-nose with Tallie, waiting on her response.

            Tallie’s breath hitched slightly as she reached up, sliding her fingers around to the back of his neck. As she buried them in the silken curls, she whispered back, “I don’t kiss on the first date. Even if I did fairly throw myself at you.”

            Henry smiled as he quietly _hmmm’ed._ “I guess we should probably do something about that then, shouldn’t we?”

            Tallie pulled back slightly. “What? Here? Now? In front of all these people?”

            Henry stood, smiling as he grasped one of her hands. Pulling her upright, he led her out the back door of the ballroom, to the mainly empty lobby. Looking around for a moment, he then looked back at Tallie, gazing at him expectantly.       

            “Not the most romantic setting, but I just can’t wait another second.” With that, Henry pulled Tallie towards him. Cupping her face with both hands, he leaned in, and gently kissed her as Tallie clung to his arms. He pulled back infinitesimally, curving to fit to her upturned face. This time he nibbled her upper lip, tracing it with the tip of his tongue before sucking it between his own, and he felt her go boneless against him. _He tastes like strawberries_ , Tallie thought dazedly. Tentatively she reciprocated, opening her mouth to his, as a low groan escaped from deep within Henry.            

            After several moments, Tallie pulled away, gasping for breath as she buried her face in Henry’s neck. Coming to her senses as she lazily kissed a path along his jawline, she finally asked,

            “Who taught you to kiss like that? I need to send her a fruit basket, good god!”

            As they slowly made their way back to the ballroom, Henry chuckled as he thought of that girl many years ago, and the ones that lead him to this woman now. As he looked down at Tallie, tucked securely beneath his arm he thought maybe he should offer to chip in on that fruit basket.


End file.
